


leave the city

by BubbleGumJun



Category: Original Work, Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bullying, Lowercase, References to Depression, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Songfic, Stay Alive, i still don't know how to tag, leave the city- twenty one pilots, lowercase is meant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGumJun/pseuds/BubbleGumJun
Summary: it's been a while walk through this city with me





	leave the city

a city full of identical houses with identical roads and identical parks. a maze this city was. she wanted to leave. she had gotten lost too many times. she never found her way out. 

the houses all meant things. she entered one for shelter from a storm. it was nice to begin with, then it was her family. a young 13 year old girl listening to her parents fight for hours upon hours every day. she left the house. 

a house a few blocks down from the last one was hell the second she entered. a classroom, full of all the people who used to bully her. laughing, pointing, gossiping, she bolted out, hearing the laughter fade into the distance. 

as she walked she felt uneasy, as if someone was watching her from the shadows. she kept on knowing if she ignored it, it would just go away. 

posters appeared in some parts of this city. stay alive, they read. what's the point she thought, when i'm so far from home. 

another house. her high school years, her wanting to end it all, her wishing to start over. her, never actually ending it. she stayed in the house for a while. 

life in the dark was tiring. many people give up before they're able to leave. the city was full of dark, no light, no colors. her mind. she was trapped in her mind and needed to leave the city. 

she knows it's almost over. she wants to leave. another house. a rope. tempting her. she holds it, it burns. she leaves. 

the marks on her hands remind her. she could end it whenever. she doesn't have to keep wandering through this city. she doesn't go back. 

another house. her friends this time, smiling ready to help. she stays for a while, thinking, her mind drifting back to the rope. she leaves the house. 

she wishes to find the good memories. but those must be in another city, full of life. 

in time, she'll find it. 

she just has to hold on.

**Author's Note:**

> it's all worth it in the end


End file.
